dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Francis vs Chuck
Francis vs Chuck is ZackAttackX's eighty-second DBX. Description Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising! Which biker of the apocalypse will wheel away with the win? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Mercy Hospital - Left 4 Dead. Francis made his way through the building and reached the reception area, keeping an eye open for supplies. He rummaged through a filing cabinet and pulled out a box of Zombrex. "Huh. I mean, it's not pills, but I guess it'll do." That was when he heard a voice coming from behind him. "Sorry pal, but I need that more than you do." he turned around and saw a man in a yellow motorbike jacket standing before him with his hand outstretched. "Oh yeah? And I suppose you also happen to need the rest of my stuff as well, right?" Chuck sighed heavily. "Look pal, I'm not in the mood. I have a daughter that I need to give that medicine to every 24 hours and I'm almost out of time." Francis stood back up. "Well, I'm not in the mood either. I've lost three good guys getting to this damn hospital and now you show up and come up with some crappy sob story to try and get me to give you everything I have. Sorry man, but it's every man for himself." he spat, pushing Chuck out of the way. Chuck grabbed Francis by his arm, punching him across the face. "Whoa, hey, that was uncalled for." Francis snapped. Chuck just shrugged. "'Every man for himself', remember?" he said snidely. HERE WE GO! Francis shoved Chuck back and fired at him with his autoshotgun. Chuck ducked behind the reception desk and grabbed a defibrillator. He poked his head out from behind cover and threw the defib unit into Francis' face, distracting him long enough for Chuck to jump in and drop kick him, sending him into the filing cabinet. He then lifted the cabinet and went to throw it on Francis, who ran out of the receptionist area. Chuck gave chase, firing at him with a handgun. A bullet whistled past Francis' ear and he turned around into a jumping kick from Chuck, grounding him momentarily. Francis quickly recovered, kicking Chuck in the shin and smacking him in the face with his shotgun. Chuck retreated and Francis continued firing on him. Chuck retrieved a fire axe from behind an overturned stretcher and threw it towards his opponent. The axe grazed him in the chest, slowing him down. Francis clutched at the newly formed scratch on his chest, and Chuck quickly grabbed the stretcher and hurled it at his foe, who screamed in terror as it knocked him over, making him drop his weapon. Francis pushed the stretcher off him and dusted himself off. "Phew. Good thing I'm indestructible." he remarked. Chuck was displeased. "We'll see about that..." he muttered, rushing towards Francis, tackling him to the ground. He then rained down stiff punches on the survivor, who raised his arms in defiance. He kneed Chuck in the groin, forcing him to stop his assault, then tossed him into a collection of tables, which broke under Chuck's weight. Francis used an Adrenaline Shot to give himself a speed boost and rushed towards Chuck. Chuck had the same idea, drinking a Quick Step to gain extra speed. The two speedy survivors then swung for each other, Francis with a baseball bat and Chuck with a lead pipe. Both survivors traded blows, dealing a large amount of damage to each other. Chuck then delivered a strike to Francis' face, pushing him back into the receptionist area. Francis used the desk as leverage to keep himself upright. He reached for his belt... but couldn't find anything. "What?" he asked himself, turning towards Chuck, who had a Molotov in his hand. "Looking for something?" he asked, throwing it at Francis, setting the room and him alight. Francis rushed out of the room, but didn't escape the flames quick enough, and Chuck put him out of his misery by shooting him three times in the head with his handgun. Remarkably, the Zombrex survived the chaos and Chuck retrieved it from Francis' corpse. With a quick glance at his watch, he knew it was time to leave. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Zombie Killers Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Adult Themed DBX Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights